The Conqueror League: Season 1
Scoring As established by multiple users in accordance with the League commissioner, the official scoring guide (with the type of game and maximum alloting points for winning) are as follows: *Each of these is with NO AI players, and assume free-for-all if not stated differently. For 1 v 1 games : The winner recieves 2''' points, the loser recieves '0 '''points. For '''FFA matches consisting of more than 2 players: ''The winner recieves''' 3''' points, second place recieves'1 '''point, the rest recieve '''0 '''points. For '''Team games (2 v 2 or more)': Each player on the winning team recieves '''3 '''points, while each player on the losing team recieves '''1 '''point. How the playoffs work: Round 1: 6 players will play. The players will go 45 turns to avoid the game going too long. The Top 4 players will go on. Assuming the overseer of the game is not in the game, at the end of the game, or if a player is eliminated before the game is over, said overseer will enter the game to either spectate, or mark the scores at the end of the game to legitimize that the final scores are real, and are not photo shopped, or anything of the sorts. Round 2: 4 players will play. The players will go 65 turns to avoid the game going too long. The top 2 players will go to the final game. If the overseer is not in the game, said overseer will have the same responsibilities as above. Final Game: 2 players will play. The only way to win is to eliminate your opponent entirely. If the Overseer is not in the game, said Overseer will will have the same responsibilities as above. All-Star Break The All-Star break will take place after week 4, on the map, Great Lakes. The top 4 players get to compete in the All-Star break. Super Team Saturdays Lord Andrew Mallace came up with the name, & the concept. The games will always be 3 v. 3. And well, they're always on Saturdays. Team's can only have 3 players. Team games will only be on Saturdays. The point distribution for Saturday's are as follows: In a normal game, the winner will get 3 points. It is the same here, every player on the winning team gets 3 points. Due to this, the losing team gets one point a person. Teams Some players have formed teams for this event. *The Followers of Cthulhu *The Gene Team Season Schedule Week 1 Game 1: Completed.. Players: Ned Edgewalker (Eliminated Turn 34, Returned, Turn 48, Eliminated again, Turn 50) Nults McKagan, Jeremiah Garland, Squirto19 and Sven Daggersteel (Left the game, Forfitted. Turn 54) (Completed, game went too long. Squirto wins with 536 points. Nults gets second with 310 points. Garland gets third with 133 points.) Game 2: Completed.. Players: Ned Edgewalker v. Albert Spark. Winner: Albert Spark (Forfeit) Game 3: Completed... Players: Parax. (First Game) v. Jeremiah Garland. (Jeremiah Wins!) Map: China (FIRST TEAM TO PLAY ON CHINA!) Game 4: Completed... Players: Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) v. Nults McKagan (Nults Wins!) Map: Europe Game 5: Completed... Players: Ned Edgewalker v. Lord Bobicus (Bobicus Wins!) Map: China Thursday: League Day Off Friday: League Day Off Week 2 Saturday: No Super Team Saturday Matchup Game 1: Completed: Nults McKagan v. Squirto19 (Squirto Wins!) v. Parax. Map: Great Lakes. Final Scores: Squirto, 1338. Nults, 782. Parax, 25. Sunday: Game 1: Completed: Squirto19 v. Andrew Mallace (Marrace wins!). Map: Europe. Final Score: Mallace, 234. Squirto, 16. Week 3 Thursday: Game 1: Upcoming: Andrew Mallace v. Reyes De Luz. Map: China. Time not yet set. Saturday: Super Team Saturday! Upcoming: Hannah Bluefeather, Joseph Grey & Lord Bobicus v. The Followers of Cthulhu Map: Great Lakes. Time not yet set. Standings *KEY: :*//-Clinched Playoff :*JAR -Clinched The Jarod Award (Best player in the league at the end of the season) :*UN-Unrankable How to spectate *Log in *Click on the game you want to spectate *Watch it from the lobby Awards ''Main Article: '' Category:Awards Category:The Conqueror League Category:Conqueror